


Coming Home

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Family Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Post 7x23, with a side of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “-know a secret?” Danny heard Steve ask Charlie and Danny didn't even need to see his partner to know that Steve was smiling at his son. “Your daddy built this bed, all by himself, just for you.”“Danno's the greatest.” Charlie's soft voice said and Danny was man enough to admit he had to fight back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 7x23. Dialogue borrowed from the scene with Steve and Charlie as well.
> 
> Let's imagine Danny standing in the hallway outside of Charlie's room while Steve is tucking him in, okay? Okay.

Danny stood quietly outside of Charlie's bedroom, pressed as close to the wall as he could get himself, hoping that his presence didn't disturb the scene unfolding in his sons room. Listening to Steve imitating a cheering crowd while Charlie giggled in his new bed helped Danny shake some of the tension from his aching shoulders.

“-know a secret?” Danny heard Steve ask Charlie and he didn't even need to see his partner to know that Steve was smiling at his son. “Your daddy built this bed, all by himself, just for you.”

“Danno's the greatest.” Charlie's soft voice said and Danny was man enough to admit he had to fight back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes.

“He really is the greatest, isn't he?” Steve asked Charlie and Danny tried not to laugh at Steve's insisted fist boom in his honor. “You go to sleep now, okay? I love you.” Steve said and not that Danny had ever doubted that Steve loved his children before but in that moment, Danny was sure of it more than he was sure of his own name.

Danny continued to stand silently outside of Charlie's room, watching with wet eyes as Steve flipped the light off, only closing the door part ways because he knew Charlie felt safer with the light from the hallway streaming into his room. It wasn't like Danny hadn't known how he felt about Steve. Or rather, how long he'd felt what he felt for Steve. Of course he knew. That didn't make confessing his feeling to Steve any easier though. Its why Danny had kept those feelings locked up, nice and tight, away from everyone, himself included most of the time.

Danny watched as Steve turned, freezing momentarily as his eyes finally landed on the shorter man.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Danny was asking before he even realized he'd opened his mouth. “Not only do you spend your only day off helping me put together my sons room, but you finish the job when I have to leave, you save my fucking life in the middle of everything and then come home and tuck my son into the bed that you put together for him. How the fuck are you real?” Danny asked, almost in awe as he finally let his feelings out. It had been too long of a day, too hard of a day and coming home and hearing Steve as he tucked Charlie into bed had broken what little bit of resolve Danny had left.

“Danny...” Steve whispered as he took a step closer to his partner.

“You're unbelievable sometimes, Steven.” Danny huffed. “I have never known a person that makes me want to throttle them half the time and kiss them the other half!” Danny said in a harsh whisper.

“Danny...” Steve tried again, this time trying not to laugh at his partner.

“But no. No. You have to waltz into my life and completely turn it on its head!” Danny said with a glare as he waved his arms around his head in a manner that Steve had come to find endearing after so long. “I was perfectly fine with living on this god forsaken rock and hating everything about it! The sand, the sun, the food! I was fine in my misery and then _you_! You barge into my life, _my_ crime scene and ruin all of my plans to hate this place!”

“Danno...” Steve grinned, taking another step closer to his raving partner.

“I should hate you.” Danny snapped, pointing a finger accusingly at Steve. “I should! It would serve you right making me happy and, and turning this place that I despised into a home. You-you made this stupid rock my home, Steven and I will never forgive you for it.” Danny pouted and Steve pounced. Stepping completely into Danny's personal space, Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Danny's shoulders, pressed his face into his partner's neck and just inhaled all that was Danny Williams.

“You are absolutely crazy, Danno, and yet, I love you too.” Steve said as he pulled back to look into Danny's eyes, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

For a second, Danny felt his breath catch in his throat, he felt his heart stutter in his chest. When that second passed, Danny looked up at Steve with a sort of smile he hadn't smiled in far too long, as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I'll feel forward about asking this in the morning but stay?” Danny asked and Steve's grin softened into one of the most gorgeous smiles Danny could ever remember seeing.

“I think we passed forward a couple years back,” Steve teased. “Yeah, Danno, I'll stay.”

Danny sighed, for once, happily and leaned further into Steve's embrace. 

“I expect a full breakfast spread in the morning, Steven. After today, I deserve it.” Danny mumbled against Steve's chest making the taller man laugh.

“Anything you want, Danno,” Steve replied as he half carried his partner down the hall towards his own bedroom. “Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing wrong with last nights episode was that Danny wasn't standing outside of Charlie's room listening in while Steve tucked the little boy into bed. So. I fixed it myself. ;)


End file.
